Roxas and the Chocolate Factory
by thehoundsfox
Summary: Roxas, Sora, Riku, Kiari and eventually Sepheroth all randomly win a tour of the top secret Chocolate Factory by Axel the owner of the factory? What will happen to the gang? i think this story disses Kairi.. SXR AXR Namine is in the story too well sortof!


_Alright this is Roxas and the Chocolate Factory story. I am really flexible on this story so just let me know if you have any ideas or thoughts. On to chapter one! I don't own kh or Charlie and the chocolate factory, pirates of the Caribbean and there is a bit of scrubs humor in one part. I am using stuff from the older version and the newer version. Enjoy!_

Chapter one

Willy Wonka Chocolate Bars. No two bars are alike. Each has a different amount of crushed graham crackers, gooey marshmallows and of course the secret ingredient. But here's what makes Willy's candy so special. Of the billion _'perfect'_ chocolate bars there are five candy bars that contains a golden ticket that will enable you to travel to the top secret chocolate factory and receive a tour by the one and only creator of the candy! Lucky for five kingdom hearts characters, life was going to become a bit chocolately.

Sora was the first to find the golden ticket. He was on his way to another world with his two companions, Donald and Goofy. Donald was driving the gummy ship, while Goofy and Sora were left in the back to be bored no, really bored.

"I'm boorredd" Sora whined sitting upside-down in the gummy ship chair. His head hung from the bottom of the chair and his legs clumsily extended past the back of the white chair.

Donald rolled his eyes and muttered something that couldn't be understood as Goofy reached into his fanny pack and pulled out a Willy Wonka decorated chocolate bar. Goofy crinkled the wrapper causing Sora's ears to perk and to turn to Goofy.

"What's that?" he asked still remaining in his upside-down state.

Goofy froze and pointed his white glove to the candy bar "Oh this? Its just some chocolate."

Sora licked his lips " Can I have some?"

"Garwsh Sora, I'd love too but I've been saving this for a really long time and I promised Donald we wouldn't give you any candy while we were on the ship, remember" he said in the oh so goofy voice.

"GIVE ME THAT CHOCOLATE!" Sora hissed.

In desperation he reached out to the candy bar from his upside-down state and abruptly fell to the floor. The brunette scrambled to get up as Goofy chuckled. Sora frowned and stared at the chocolate resting on the dog's white glove.

"You know Goofy," Sora's mouth moistened and a bit of drool escaped from his lips, "I think you've been packing on a few lately, and not in a good way, you know what I mean."

"Huh?" Goofy's jaw opened revealing his already shown two front teeth.

"I mean come on, if your still on the market you want to get some hot doggies not be left with a cow or somthin." Sora continued while Goofy's mouth gaped.

Goofy stood up from the chair and ripped the green turtleneck revealing his black furry chest. He flexed his spaghetti like arms and pushed out his scrawny chest causing Sora to step back in surprise.

"What bitch wouldn't want this?" Goofy surprisingly said in excitement but in his same goofy accent. (get it? girl dog?)

"Do these help?" Sora pinched the skin on the sides of Goofy's "love handles" while sticking his tongue and creating the sounds of raspberry kisses.

Defeated, Goofy responded by sitting down in his chair and handing Sora the chocolate bar.

"Thank you" Sora took the candy bar in delight and sat down in his chair right-side-up. Goofy whimpered in his chair while Sora tried to drown out the dogs crying by crinkling the wrapper as loud as he could to get to the bar. The noise stopped when he uncovered the wrapper to see something gold and shiny.

"What's this?" Sora held the ticket close to his face and Goofy stopped whimpering/crying to see what Sora had found.

"I found… THE GOLDEN TICKET!!" Sora held the ticket in triumph and threw the candy to the ground. It smashed into pieces as Sora danced around the ship cheering and singing.

A tear fell from Goofy's face as he watched the chocolate shatter. Sora finished dancing and placed a hand on Goofy's shoulder.

"Hey… no hard feelings right? All for one and one for all right?"

Goofy nodded and Sora's face brightened as an idea came to his mind.

"You know what! You can have my chocolate that's—err—on the floor! I broke it up for you so that it would be easier to eat and I put it on the floor so –well—it would make you feel more like home! Yeah! That's it!" Sora grinned at Goofy,

Goofy sniffled "You'd really do that for me? Thanks pal!" Goofy hugged Sora tightly.

Donald turned away from his driving to get in his sassy know-it-all remark "Goofy can't have chocolate. Its poisonous for dogs."

Goofy slumped down in his chair and Donald went back to his steering mumbling yet another thing that couldn't be understood.

"Neat!" Sora cried crawling to the floor.

He ate the chocolate merrily.

"Next stop the chocolate factory!!" he blurted with a mouthful of chocolate while Donald sighed and turned the ship around.

0000

In another world, there sat Riku in the beach of darkness. He sat in his black cloak blindfold in his pocket. His silver bangs whisped in the wind giving his eyes a better few of the ocean… and a black ship? Riku jumped in surprise as he saw the boat travel closer to the shore.

The ship crashed onto the shore and a pirate in dreads jumped off of the boat and landed on the shore in front of Riku. A bottle of rum was in one hand, and the other was on the pirate's hip.

The pirate tossed his wild hair to the side. "Evening gent'."

Riku looked up through his black cloak and long silver bangs. " Who are you?"

The pirate drank the remainder of the rum and threw it to the floor. The bottle hit a large charcoal rock causing the bottle to shatter.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" he slurred in a confident tone while he held his hands out in a 'Ta Da!' like fashion.

Jack Scrunched up his sun kissed nose. "Who're you?"

"Riku" Riku removed the hood covering his face.

"Charmed" He said uninterested as the two shook hands.

Riku and Jack were left to stare at the other in silence. Riku eyed Jack and his unusual rags while Jack Sparrow eyed at Riku's outlandish black attire. The silence was cut when Jack spoke.

"So uh, Riku was it?"

Riku nodded.

"I'm in need of a crew… so how about you just hop on to the Black Pearl and we can sail away from this, this," Captain Jack paused and looked at his surroundings, "beach."

Riku willingly agreed and climbed up to the ship with Jack. The Black Pearl traveled along the coast where they picked up booty, shared their pirate fights against Jack's enemies and bonded together at night drinking bottles of rum.

Unfortunately they both ended up behind bars for trying to get away with their stealing their rum while intoxicated. It didn't really work out, for the two were wasted and in jail.

Riku and Captain Jack grasped their arms on the iron bars as they schemed how to get out. A Stray dog walked by the cell taunting the prisoners with the cell key in its mouth.

"Hey—Hey—Captain!" Riku stuttered to Jack Sparrow before clumsily sliding to the ground of the jail.

"Huungry" Jack gazed down into his pocket to find his chocolate bar he stole while drinking the rum neither he nor Riku could pay for.

"Here Riku I'll eat the chocolate and you eat the wrapper" Jack Turned to Riku who was now on the ground laughing silly.

Captain Jack Sparrow tossed the wrapper he crumpled onto the intoxicated silverhair. It bounced off of his head and onto the jail cell floor. Riku stammered over to the wrapper and opened it to see a slip of something golden of some sort.

"Jack! Its our get out of jail free card!!" Riku cried.

"Use it lad! Use it quick! " Jack slurred before hiccupping.

Riku threw the ticket out of the jail cell and it fell onto the floor out of the two's reach. Jack and Riku waited for the result, but only the dog came over once again with the keys in its mouth.

Jack Sparrow broke off a piece of the chocolate bar and fed it to the dog. With in the instant it rolled onto its back and died. Riku's jaw dropped as Jack grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell.

"Serves him right" Jack finished before leaving the scene.

On the way out Riku grabbed the golden slip and Ran out of the prison. The two got on the Black Pearl and escaped from the harbor. As they sailed away, Riku grabbed the Golden ticket from his pocket and examined it.

"What is it lad? Jack grabbed the ticket and read it carefully.

He grinned and nudged Riku before checking his compass and turning the ship around "Looks like we are going to the top secret chocolate factory."

"yeeehaaww!!" Riku cried before realizing he was on a pirate ship and hushed an "arrrr"

0000

Namine watched from her crystal ball Riku and Sora and they held their golden tickets. She sighed watching the two, as they grew closer to their destination. She smiled thinking of the adventure of the tasty treats the smell and the bright colors that were a lot more exciting compared to her walls, which were white. She glanced at her sketchbook.

'_If only I had a golden ticket….' _she thought.

Suddenly an idea came to her mind and she rushed over to her colored pencils and began to grab hues of yellow and gold…

0000

Other than Pence, Kairi was one that was most likely to get one or maybe all of the golden tickets, She smiled gleefully as she sat herself down on her purple couch to watch her movie marathon with her friend Selphie. Next to Kairi was a huge mound of Willy Wonka Chocolate Bars, and behind her was an even larger mound of Willy Wonka Chocolate Bar wrappers.

As she pressed play for the next movie, Brokeback Mountain, she reached for another chocolate bar. She unraveled the wrapper hastily while Selphie shifted uneasily in her seat.

"Kairi… I think you should maybe stop eating those." She said nervously.

Kairi glared at Selphie and lowered the candy bar from her mouth.

"And why is THAT?" Kairi's voice raised and Selphie shrunk into her chair.

" N-No reason!!" Selphie concentrating on the TV hoping Kairi would too.

"Are you calling me fat Selphie?"

"You? FAT? Of course not!!!" her voice quickened as Kairi munched on her chocolate bar, " I just think that maybe if you keep on choosing habits like that…"

"Ohh wait!! Its my favorite part!!" Kairi grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. Selphie silenced.

Selphie and Kairi watched one male cowboy embrace the other. As the men kissed intensely Kairi and Selphie swooned.

"Wouldn't that be funny if Wakka and Tidus were like this?" Kairi asked giggling.

Selphie joined in " Or Sora and Riku? Wouldn't that be hilarious?"

Selphie giggled but Kairi glared at her causing her to stop. "Not like they are or anything" Selphie added in quickly.

While the movie became more interesting, Kairi ate more and more candy bars. She stopped chewing when she felt something hard and plastic on her teeth. She grabbed it and slid it out of her mouth to see a shinny golden ticket.

A loud squeal was heard and the two girls jumped up and down excitedly for Kairi's new adventure.

0000

"One chocolate bar please" Roxas asked placing a five-dollar bill on the counter.

The old man sitting at the counter smiled taking the green bill and handing Roxas a festively decorated Willy Wonka candy bar. It stood out sorely against his black cloak. Behind him were twenty other customers eagerly pushing and fighting their way to the front to receive their sweets. The same went for outside of the store. Roxas had been traveling through twilight town, when the aroma of chocolate tempted him to go inside and buy himself a sweet.

Roxas began to open his chocolate bar as he left from the store. As he ripped the front wrapper off of the candy bar, he ran into a tall man. The man stared at the candy bar and then grabbed Roxas by the shoulder vigorously.

"Kid you found the last golden ticket!!"

Roxas confused cocked his head to the side "Huh?"

"Run!! Don't stop running until you get home!!" The man began to jump up and down motioning Roxas to go.

"Excuse me?" Roxas took a step back from the man and took a bite from the chocolate bar.

"Don't stop for anyone!! I'll fend them off for you!!" The man began to speak gibberish.

"Is he talking about this?" Roxas looked at the golden ticket that slid out of his candy bar,

"EVERYONE!! THIS BOY FOUND THE LAST TICKET!!" The crowd ignored the man. "Your still here?! Run child run!!"

Roxas scratched his head "But no one's after me…"

The man's face turned red and he screamed at the young teen. " RUNN!"

The man panted crazily. Creeped out, Roxas raised an eyebrow and created a portal of darkness. Walking away he looked down at his golden ticket. "A tour of the Chocolate factory…"

The next chapter is going to be sweet and a lot better than this one! What will happen to the gang? Review and find out!


End file.
